Ghosts and Closets
by egg671
Summary: Bella sees ghosts.  She hates it, and, truth be told, she's so scared of them she sleeps in her bedroom closet.  But ghosts are afraid of vampires.  What happens when Bella and Edward meet?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea partially from _The Sixth Sense_. (Which is an awesome movie, by the way.)  
**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight; Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Sixth Sense _either. (Sadly, 'cause that would be cool.)  
**

Chapter 1: My New Closet

The ghost grins at me, evilly. "How are you doing on this fine day?" it asks in a raspy voice. Its shaggy blond hair nearly covers its blue eyes, but does hangs over his face, half of which is raw and covered in a dark, dried blood, as are all of his old-fashioned clothes.

I cover my ears with my hands as it hisses at me, and then dive into my closet, slamming the door hard. I had to sleep in my closet when I lived with Renee and Phil, and I'll sleep in my closet here.

I'll do whatever I have to keep the ghosts away from me, I think as I shove the ear buds into my ears to block out the ghost's hisses and growls.

There's a loud banging on my closet door. "Bella? You in there?"

Sleepily, I push the closet door open. "Yeah."

"It's time for school."

Great…

I nod. "Thanks Char—Dad."

Charlie nods and leaves my room.

The ghost from last night sits at my desk. "I would suggest wearing some boots today, considering the weather."

Without any response, I hurriedly grab my clothes and rush to the bathroom to dress.

"Have a good day, Bells," Charlie calls as I head out to the orange truck he bought me.

I still can't believe that he bought me a truck.

"I shall be your personal stalker," the ghost announces from the passenger's seat, startling me.

I shrink into myself and scoot as close to my door as I possibly can, refusing to look at it.

"I'm Mike, by the way. And you're Bella," the ghost says.

I refuse to acknowledge he even spoke.

"I know you can see me," Mike says in a sing-song voice.

Finally, I'm at school, and I grab my bag and then proceed to literally fall out of my truck, landing on the rain-soaked pavement.

Picking myself up, I walk around Mike, who is doubled over in laughter, and head to the school.

"Hey, I'm Angela. Isabella, right?" a soft voice says.

I look at her. A girl with black hair tied in a pony-tail and glasses stands there.

"Bella," I nod.

Angela smiles. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

I offer a smile back. "Nice to meet you, too."

I then head to the office to retrieve my schedule, Angela waiting patiently.

"Can I see your schedule?" she inquires.

"Sure," I say, handing it to her.

"We have the same schedule. I can show you around."

"Thanks."

And with that, my mostly uneventful day continues on.

At lunch, I sit down with Angela (and Mike).

I munch on a salad while Angela tells me all about the Cullens. As soon as Angela points them out, though, Mike leaves.

I wonder why…

"That's Alice and Jasper," she points to a short girl with spiky black hair and a guy with blonde hair. "And that's Rosalie and Emmett," she points to a guy resembling a ginormous teddy bear and a tall girl with blonde hair. I stare at her a moment, thinking she's probably the most beautiful girl I've seen. "And that's Edward," she points to the last one, a guy with a mess of bronze hair.

I stare at Edward.

And continue to stare.

And continue to stare.

"Hey," Angela's voice snaps me out of my daze.

"Yeah?"

"It's almost time to—" she starts, but the ringing bell interrupts her.

Next is Biology.

I'll be a vegetarian in a place where you dissect frogs.

Wonderful.

Mr. Banner, the teacher, greets me cheerfully and points me to the only empty desk.

I sit, tripping once on the way there, and take small glances at the person sitting next to me.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

I look at him through my curtain of brunette hair and see him glaring at me with his black, piercing eyes.

What did I do?

Uncomfortable, I shift in my seat so I'm farther away from him.

I don't really listen to Mr. Banner; all I hear is a bunch of ramblings.

As soon as the bell rings, Edward is out of his seat and out of the room.

Odd…

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Also, if you liked my fanfiction, I have a blog with some of my own stories: www(dot)fictional-stories-claudia(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**~Claudia J.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. Normally, I will update daily, but if I have time I may update twice, though I'll make sure to update at least everything other day.**

**Hope you like it. **

Chapter 2: Vamps

"He's back!" Mike says in a high, sing-songy voice.

I cringe away from him, again pushing myself as far too the edge of my seat as I can, even though Mike's been "stalking" me for the past week.

When I don't say anything, Mike continues. "Edward's back."

I refuse to look at him, but…

Really?

He is?

I wanted to say something to him the day after he tried to kill me with his stare, but he wasn't there.

"Don't you care? Oh, come on! I know that you care, Isabella! He likes you. _Like-likes _you. I think you _like-like _him, too. If I was alive, I could date you," Mike sighs.

I continue to ignore him.

"He's a vampire, you know," Mike states simply.

At this I look at him, caving.

"Yup," Mike pops the 'p'. "A vamp. He wanted to kill you. He liked your blood. That's why he left," Mike grins a very crooked yet ghostly grin.

"Get out of my car!" I scream.

Mike looks at me, suddenly confused. He doesn't move though. He just looks out the window. "You're about to hit a tree," he says boredly.

I look at the road and swerve, just barely missing colliding with a large tree that would have completely totaled my truck.

"Good job!" a girl says from the back of my car.

_Not another one,_ I groan internally.

"Do you wear make-up? You should wear make-up. Your skin would look _so _much better," the girl says in a super annoying voice.

"Hey!" Mike yells at her. "_I _am her stalker! _I _am the person who bugs her every single moment of the day! So why don't you just leave?"

"Shut up, Mike," the girl snaps back. "I'm Tanya, by the way. Tanya Denali. And you're Isabella. But what _Mike _doesn't know is that you like to be called Bella."

"I do know!" Mike splutters.

"Sure," Tanya says shortly.

"I just like Bella more."

"Bella as in the name? Or Bella as in the person? Big difference there, Mikey-boy. You do know that, don't you?"

"Bella as in the name," Mike growls.

"Aw, now. No need to be rude."

"Leave!" Mike screams, his voice raising ten octaves.

"Make me!" she screams right back.

Mike lunges at her, diving into the backseat growling.

"Bella, don't you like me better?" Tanya's voice is sickly sweet.

I don't answer.

What should I say?

Oh, yeah, Ghost-Girl-Who-Insults-My-Face, I like you so much better than Ghost-Guy-Who-Is-A-Stupid-Stalker.

"Leave," Mike orders, strangely calm.

"No!" Tanya shouts shortly.

This time, when I scramble out of the car, I do not fall onto the pavement. I slam the car door and lean against my truck.

Tanya and Mike are gone.

Finally, peace…

But why—

I look up to see Edward, along with the other Cullens, staring at me.

Blushing, I look down, rushing into the school as the bell rings.

Biology.

Oh great.

I'll get to sit next to Edward and he'll glare at me the whole time!

Yay! What joy.

I hide behind a curtain of my brunette hair and begin to draw a ton of little loops onto the front of my folder as Edward sits next to me.

"Hello," a velvety voice says.

Edward.

I look up, bewildered, at him, unable to say anything and instead blushing.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continues. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

I think for a moment, confused. He knows my name. Not Isabella, but what I actually go by. Could what Mike said be true…?

"How do you know my name?" I demand.

"I think everyone does," he laughs.

I frown at this.

Stupid small town.

"I mean, why did you call me Bella?" I persist.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" he looks perplexed.

"Charlie, I mean my dad, must call me Isabella behind my back," I say stupidly.

"Oh," is all he says.

And with that, I return to drawing loops on my folder.

Mr. Banner says something about some thing we're going to do that I've already done in my old school.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward offers.

All I can do is stare at him.

What in the world is wrong with me?

"Or, I could go first," he says quickly.

"No, I'll go first," I say and proceed to look through the microscope. "Prophase," I say after a glance.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asks.

He reaches out and stops my hand with his icy one, also sending a jolt of electricity up my arm.

I yank my hand away from his.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

Other than that, the rest of the project goes smoothly.

And that's when I notice that Edward's eyes are golden, rather than the black from the week before.

Could he really be?

No.

Vampires are just mythical creatures.

"Did you get contacts?" I still have to ask.

He looks at me oddly. "No."

"Oh… I thought there was something different about your eyes…" I trail off.

They were black.

They were black.

They were black.

I begin drawing more loops as I think about this.

A bit later, Edward asks, "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

"I don't like it," I shrug. "Anything cold and wet, I generally don't like."

He laughs, as if I'm missing some inside joke.

The bell rings.

Off to gym.

Great.

Now I can go hit people in the head, including myself.

**I'm as bad at gym as Bella. I've nearly hit someone in the head with a ping-pong ball, whacked someone with a racquet, and I think I've almost killed someone with a volleyball.**

**Isn't that wonderful?**

**Well, please review and thanks for reading.**

**~Claudia J. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the only chapter for today because I'll be in Kansas until tomorrow night. So I may not get another chapter up until Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or New Moon. Or Eclipse. Or Breaking Dawn. **

Chapter 3: Really a Vampire

Stupid ghosts.

Stupid small closet.

Stupid cold closet.

Stupid snow.

Stupid ice.

Stupid crummy mood.

Stupid stupid word crummy.

I lean against my truck, iPod cranked up to block out all the sounds and talking of the many ghosts.

The van was coming at me suddenly.

And a ghost was making it do so.

I freeze.

I can't do anything about it.

What can I do?

I don't know.

I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see what death looks like.

A strong arm snakes around my waist and pulls me to the ground swiftly, and in the movement I hit my head against the ice.

My eyes blink open.

The ghost is gone.

That's not like ghosts.

Edward is the one who saved me.

He really is a vampire.

He had been by his silver Volvo.

He had been clear across the parking lot.

So I guess ghosts are terrified of vampires or something. I suppose I should be terrified of them, but I'm really not. If Edward wanted my blood he'd have it by now. I'm absolutely positively sure about that.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's face hovers above mine.

"I'm fine."

I try to sit up, but Edward's arms restrain me. Another thing that proves he could have me dead within seconds. He could snap my neck in a flash… literally.

"I think you hit your head pretty hard," Edward states.

As if he has some magical power, which I guess maybe he does, suddenly my head throbs painfully.

Edward laughed.

"How did you get over here so fast?" I inquire.

Edward stops laughing abruptly. "I was standing next to you the whole time."

I try to sit up, and this time he lets me.

"No you weren't," I shake my head.

"Bella, there's no way I could've gotten over to you so fast."

"But you did. You were by your car across the parking lot."

"Bella, I was standing with you and I pulled you out of the way.

"No."

And then Edward disappeared and the car was taken away.

One EMT put a neck brace on despite my protests, and the blood floods my cheeks as I'm loaded into the ambulance.

At the hospital, I think about how I'm going to talk to Edward.

Will he just come out and tell me that he's a vampire?

No.

Will I be able to just say '_I know you're a vampire_'?

No… not yet.

Sighing, I close my eyes as Tyler starts to apologize again.

This time, though, it's not directed to me. "Hey, Edward. I'm really—"

My eyes fly open.

"No blood, no foul," Edward says, then smiles.

Funny.

"So what's wrong with you?" Edward asks, sitting on the edge of Tyler's bed.

"Nothing, but they won't let me go," I whine.

"Well I've come to spring you," Edward says lightly.

A man enters the room. A man with blonde hair and the same eyes as Edward. But how can a vampire be a doctor? It just doesn't make any sense to me.

"So Miss Swan, how is your head doing?" the doctor asks.

"I'm fine," I mumble.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room. You can go home with him now."

"Can't I go back to school?" I question.

"I think it would be best if you rest," he says.

I stand and a small ghost child who must be one of the few not afraid of vampires trips me, causing me to fall.

The doctor catches me and props me up on my feet.

"You sure your fine?" he ask.

I nod. "Thanks."

When he turns to Tyler, I hiss at Edward, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Your father is waiting for you."

"I'd like to speak to you alone," I insist.

We head out into the hall.

"What do you want?" Edward's voice is icy.

"You owe me an explanation."

I already know. But I just need him to say it.

"I saved you. So I don't."

"You were all the way across the parking lot."

"Bella, you hit your head pretty hard."

"My head is _fine_," I take a deep breath. "I'm not going to tell anyone, but I just want to know how you got across the parking lot and pulled me away so quickly."

"If you're not going to tell anyone, why do you care?"

"I want to know why I'm lying," I set my jaw.

"I hope you enjoy disappointment," he says before walking away.

On the ride home, Tanya and Mike are back and I suppose they've decided that I haven't been tormented by ghosts enough today.

So as soon as I'm in my room, I go into my closet and sleep, dreaming of Edward.

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I realize that this is extremely short, so I'll most likely update tonight. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

After draining another mountain lion, I find myself running towards Bella's house.

Why I'm going there, I don't know.

I peer into her bedroom window and find her bed empty.

Sliding open the window, I let myself in.

Bella's scent is coming from the closet.

I open the door, cringing as it creaks.

There she is, sleeping peacefully, her mahogany hair fanned out on her pillow. She is sleeping on top of a sleeping bag, and is covered with a thin sheet.

_Does she always sleep in here?_

I'm about to close the door and retreat, but she mumbles, "Edward."

My eyes focus on her more closely, but her eyes are tightly closed. So she talks in her sleep. Wow. And she's talking about me.

"Edward, stay," she mumbles and rolls over on her stomach.

I sit in her rocking chair, and listen to her sleep-talk until the sun starts to rise, hidden mostly behind clouds.

After closing her closet door quietly I leave.

**Please review. I know it's short, but I'll update faster if I get some reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put me on their alerts and favorites lists.**

** Also, I rewrote this because a couple of people made good points. Mike is a ghost and I somehow managed to forget that small detail. Sorry about that. So this isn't changed too much, but I hope it clarifies things. **

** And writing everything so short is just my writing style. Some of my other stories have even shorter sentences, almost to the point of being a poetry-type format. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 5

The next day back in Biology, I greet Edward with a 'hello', though he doesn't reply. I suppose I didn't expect him to, though.

After that, days turned into weeks, and soon a month passed.

I continued to stare at him, still.

But Mike is annoying.

Very, _very _annoying.

He is a _wonderful_ distraction from Edward, though.

"Jessica asked me to the spring dance," Mike says.

Hmm… haven't seen her around.

"Who is she?" I ask.

By now, I've at least gotten used to him.

"Another ghost, obviously. Died 1889," he explains.

"So what do you exactly _do _during the spring dance?"

Mike shrugs. "We dance. Sometimes we trip people."

I scowl at him. "Don't do that."

He's about to say something but shuts his mouth and disappears.

Odd…

Sighing as the bell rings, I head to Biology.

I hide behind my curtain of hair, but I soon hear Edward. "Bella?"

I look at him, confused and shocked. "So are you speaking to me now?"

"No. Not really."

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Then what do you want, Edward?"

"I'm sorry. I was really rude. But it's better this way."

I open my eyes, confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"It's better if we're not friends," he explains.

"I wish you could have figured that out sooner and saved yourself all the regret."

"Regret for what?"

"For saving me."

"I don't regret that, Bella."

The bell rings, and as I rush out of the classroom, a ghost appears by my side and knocks my books out of my hands.

Edward darts to my side, and as soon as he does the ghost disappears. He collects my books and hands them to me.

"Thank you," I say coldly.

"You're welcome," he replies, matching my tone.

And with that, I leave.

**So what do you think? Should the next chapter be the blood-typing scene? Or should I do another Edward POV except make it longer?**

**And again, sorry for the confusion. **

**Please review. And also check out my blog: **

**www(dot)fictional-stories-claudia(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another short chapter in Edward's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

"No!" I snap at Alice.

"It's the only two ways I see," she says.

"What's happening?" Jasper asks.

"There has to be another way," I ignore Jasper.

"It's the only two ways I see," Alice repeats.

"Will someone please fill us non-mind-readers in here?" Emmett asks.

"Edward's falling in love with Bella," Alice states.

"The _human_?" Rosalie practically spits.

"But you said that there were two ways. What's the other?" Carlisle questions.

"He'll kill her," Alice sighs.

"You're falling for a _human_?" Rosalie demands.

"No!" I shout at her.

"I think it's great!" Alice smiles. "If you don't kill her, that is. Bella and I will be friends!"

I sigh. "I'm leaving for a bit. I'll be back in the morning."

And I leave, heading towards Bella's house.

Once again, I find her sleeping in her closet.

I wonder why she does that.

**I realize this is extremely short, so, sorry. Next update will be tomorrow. Also, the blood-typing is next, and it will involve more ghosts. **

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would. For whatever reason, Fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in yesterday to update. **

**Also, thanks for all the reviews! I really love to read them.**

**Here's the answers to a few of the questions asked by ****Pianogirl05****: **

**Since Edward has vampire hearing isn't he wondering why Bella keeps talking to herself?**

_**Edward has noticed, but it just hasn't come up yet. When I do another Edward's POV I'll do it when the sun's out and he's stalking her throughout the whole day, so that will be when I address that part. **_

**Since Bella has the ability to see ghosts does she also have the ability to sense Edward but doesn't know it or was the wanting Edward to stay just a coincidence with her sleep talking?**

_**Bella can't sense Edward, so yes, it is just a coincidence. **_

**Does Charlie, Renee, and Phil know why Bella sleeps in the closet? Do the ghosts not like the closet?**

_**No, they don't know why; they just simply ignore it. And yes, the ghosts don't like closets. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 7

The ghosts seem to be everywhere today.

Tripping me, shouting at me, trying to scare me.

I buy only a drink for lunch, considering the fact that the ghosts have decided to spit and/or sneeze on everything.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Angela announces. "I wonder why he's sitting alone."

I scan the cafeteria until I finally meet his eyes.

He motions for me to join him.

I look at him, startled.

And then he winks.

My mouth falls open. "Uh, maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," I say as I stand.

On my way to the table, one ghost grabs onto my ankles, nearly making me collide with the floor.

As soon as I'm within a five-foot radius from Edward, though, the ghost disappears.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" Edward asks me.

I sit, nervously, but eventually speak. "Well, this is different."

Edward shrugs. "I've decided to stop trying to stay away from you."

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?" I ask cautiously.

"Friends…" Edward pulls out the word.

"Or not," I mutter, blushing.

"We can try," he says after a moment.

I nod, staring at him.

"What are you thinking?" he questions.

_I'm thinking that I'm sitting with a vampire._

Instead, I shrug, just as the bell rings. "We'd better get to class."

"I'm not going," Edward says.

"Why?"

"Because sometimes it's healthy to ditch."

"Oh… Well I'll see you later then."

I rush off to Biology, tripping a few times over ghosts' legs, but only completely falling once.

"Today we are blood-typing!" Mr. Banner announces, though I'm only partly listening.

One ghost, one with half its face gone and the other half charred, is holding a large knife, and tracing the window with its blade.

Oddly enough, no one seems to notice the fact that miniscule cracks are appearing in the glass.

It's confusing; no one can see the ghosts, no one can see the things that they're holding, but can anyone but me see the marks in the glass?

Maybe they can't.

But could a ghost kill someone?

The thought of that makes me extremely dizzy, and so I rest my head on my desk.

"Bella? Do you need to go to the nurse? You're looking a bit dizzy," Mr. Banner's voice seems far away as I watch the ghost carve a young girl's death—perhaps mine— into the window.

There's no chance that anyone can see that… is there?

"Is it the blood?" Mr. Banner questions.

"Um… yes…" I answer, my voice faint-sounding.

"Angela will help you to the nurse then," he says, and I stand on wobbly knees.

I walk without leaning on Angela too much, and once we're outside I simply slump against the sidewalk, resting my cheek against the cool cement.

"Bella?" I hear a voice shout.

Is it…?

_Why…?_

"What's wrong—is she hurt?" Edward demands.

"It's blood-typing…" Angela's small voice explains. "She didn't prick her finger, but…"

No wonder Edward skipped class; blood and vampires don't mix, I'm guessing.

"Bella?" Edward sounds worried. "Can you hear me?"

"No," I moan, squeezing my eyes shut tighter. "Go away."

Edward laughs.

He _laughs_.

"I'll take her to the nurse," Edward offers.

"Thank you," Angela replies, and then I hear her walk away.

Suddenly, I'm lifted off the ground.

My eyes pop open.

"Put me down!" I order, weakly, though.

"You look awful," he comments.

Well, gee, thanks!

"Put me back on the sidewalk!" I groan.

Truthfully, though, I'm glad that Edward's here, because the ghosts have vanished.

"You faint at the sight of blood," Edward chuckles.

_No! I faint at the sight of an 'invisible' ghost with an 'invisible' knife in its hand! It has nothing to do with blood!_

"And not even your own blood…" he smiles.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Cope gasps when we enter the office.

"She fainted in Biology. Blood-typing," Edward explains smoothly. "She's just a little faint."

"There's always one…" Mrs. Hammond, the nurse, murmurs.

_It has nothing to do with blood! Though I guess it would be odd if I fainted when we _weren't _doing blood-typing…_

"Just lie down for a minute," Mrs. Hammond orders. "It'll pass."

I obey, lying awkwardly on the cot.

"Does this happen often?" she asks.

I nod.

_Sure _it does…

"I'll get you an ice pack," Mrs. Hammond says.

I turn to Edward as she does so. "You were right."

"I usually am. But about what in particular this time?"

"Ditching is healthy," I sigh. "And how did you see me? I thought you ditched?"

"I was listening to a CD in my car," he explains.

"Here's an ice pack dear," Mrs. Hammond interrupts us as she presses a cool compress onto my forehead.

I sit, pulling the compress off. "I'm fine."

Mrs. Hammond is about to protest, but another kid is dragged in by Angela.

"I don't need this," I say, handing the compress to Mrs. Hammond.

"Get out of the office Bella," Edward orders, his voice sounding slightly strained.

I do, considering the fact that Edward is a vampire and there is a fine line of blood trickling down the kid's arm.

"You actually listened to me," Edward says, sounding shocked, once we get into the office.

_Yeah, because vampire + blood = disaster. _

"I smelled the blood," I lie.

"People can't smell blood," Edward says.

_And people also can't see ghosts…_

"I can," I state. "Oh…" I groan, trying to change the subject. "I have gym next."

"I'll take care of that," Edward says. "Go sit down and look pale."

On my long trek to the chair, I smile slightly.

**Just a note: Jacob Black and the werewolves won't come into play until much later, after Edward leaves. **

**So what do you think? **

**Like the ghosts? **

**Like Bella's thoughts? **

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN~ Okay, so I'm really sorry to be saying this, but I'm not going to continue my Fanfictions. With my blog, I have nearly twenty stories going, and it's impossible to keep up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put me on the favorites/alerts, but I'm really really really sorry. If you want, I'm updating by blog once a day or every other day, so you can check it out. The URL is:**

**www(dot)fictional-stories-claudia(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Again, really really sorry. **


End file.
